muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies with multiple Muppet Show guest stars
See also Muppet Show Guest Stars 15 Guest Stars *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) ::Edgar Bergen, Milton Berle, Big Bird, James Coburn, Dom DeLuise, Bob Hope, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Steve Martin, Paul Williams, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover 10 Guest Stars *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) ::Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, Count von Count, James Coco, Linda Lavin, Liza Minnelli, Brooke Shields 6 Guest Stars *''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' ::Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' ::Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' (1978) ::George Burns, Carol Channing, Alice Cooper, Steve Martin, Connie Stevens, Helen Reddy 5 Guest Stars *''History of the World: Part I'' (1981) ::Dom DeLuise, Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman, Cloris Leachman, Spike Milligan *''The Loved One'' (1965) ::Milton Berle, James Coburn, Liberace, Paul Williams, Jonathan Winters *''Scavenger Hunt'' (1979) ::James Coco, Cloris Leachman, Vincent Price, Tony Randall, Avery Schreiber *''Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope'' (1977) :: Mark Hamill, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 *''Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) :: Mark Hamill, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 *''Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1983) :: Mark Hamill, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2 *''Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood'' (1976) ::Edgar Bergen, Milton Berle, Madeline Kahn, Ethel Merman, Nancy Walker 4 Guest Stars *''Cannonball Run II'' (1984) ::Dom DeLuise, Don Knotts, Jim Nabors, Avery Schreiber *''The Cheap Detective'' ::James Coco, Dom DeLuise, Madeline Kahn, Paul Williams *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World'' (1963) ::Milton Berle, Don Knotts, Ethel Merman, Jonathan Winters *''The Last Remake of Beau Geste'' (1977) ::Marty Feldman, Spike Milligan, Avery Schreiber, Peter Ustinov *''The Magic Christian'' (1969) ::John Cleese, Spike Milligan, Peter Sellers, Raquel Welch *''Silent Movie'' (1976) ::Dom DeLuise, Marty Feldman, Liza Minnelli, Bernadette Peters * Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) :: C-3PO and R2-D2, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, *''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) ::Julie Andrews, Harvey Korman, Rich Little, Peter Sellers *''Wholly Moses!'' (1980) ::James Coco, Dom DeLuise, Madeline Kahn, Dudley Moore *''Yellowbeard'' (1983) ::John Cleese, Marty Feldman, Madeline Kahn, Spike Milligan 3 Guest Stars *''An American Tail'' (1986) ::Dom DeLuise, Madeline Kahn, Linda Ronstadt *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' (1972) ::Spike Milligan, Dudley Moore, Peter Sellers * Alice in Wonderland (1985) ::Carol Channing, Harvey Korman, Jonathan Winters *''The Bed Sitting Room'' (1969) ::Marty Feldman, Spike Milligan, Dudley Moore *''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) ::Dom DeLuise, Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman *''Boy, Did I Get a Wrong Number'' (1966) ::Phyllis Diller, Bob Hope, Elke Sommer *''Cabaret'' (1972) ::Marisa Berenson, Joel Grey, Liza Minnelli *''Chu Chu and the Philly Flash'' (1981) ::Alan Arkin, Carol Burnett, Ruth Buzzi *''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) ::Harvey Korman, Rich Little, Roger Moore *''Eight on the Lam'' (1967) ::Phyllis Diller, Bob Hope, Jonathan Winters *''Freebie and the Bean'' (1974) ::Alan Arkin, Valerie Harper, Loretta Swit *''High Anxiety'' (1977) ::Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman, Cloris Leachman *''Journey Back to Oz'' (1974) ::Voices of Milton Berle, Ethel Merman, Liza Minnelli *''The King of Comedy'' (1982) ::Victor Borge, Liza Minnelli, Tony Randall *''The Last of Sheila'' (1973) ::Dyan Cannon, James Coburn, Raquel Welch *''Let's Make Love'' (1960) ::Milton Berle, Gene Kelly, Tony Randall *''The Magnificent Seven Deadly Sins'' (1971) ::Marty Feldman, Bruce Forsyth, Spike Milligan *''Monty Python's Life of Brian'' (1979) ::John Cleese, Chris Langham, Spike Milligan *''Murder By Death'' (1976) ::James Coco, Peter Sellers, Nancy Walker *''Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid'' (1973) ::James Coburn, Rita Coolidge, Kris Kristofferson *''Pogo for President'' (1980) ::Voices of Ruth Buzzi, Vincent Price, Jonathan Winters *''S.O.B.'' (1981) ::Julie Andrews, Marisa Berenson, Loretta Swit *''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) ::Marty Feldman, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Connections Category: Muppet Show Lists